deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Dead Fantasy
Dead Fantasy is an on-going series of CG fan movies created by Monty Oum, featuring the cast from the Final Fantasy and Dead or Alive with the help of some from Ninja Gaiden battling it out in a "friendly" sparring match. Currently, there are five completed episodes in the series. Episodes Dead Fantasy I After his success in creating the CG movie Haloid, which featured Metroid femme fatale Samus Aran and Dead or Alive 4 secret character Spartan-458 (aka Nicole) versus each other while fighting Halo series' Covenant, Monty Oum started creating Dead Fantasy. The first installment was posted in October 2007 and was received with open arms by fans of both series. Part I began with Yuna going up against Kasumi and Ayane inside a decrepit temple. Later, Rikku joined in the fight to help out Yuna. The fight was going great for Yuna and Rikku, until Hitomi came in and helped Kasumi and Ayane. As Yuna and Rikku were about to be finished, Tifa came in and saved the girls, ready to battle the girls in the next installment. Dead Fantasy II The 2nd installment was posted March 2008 and was also featured at the Anime Boston convention on March 23, 2008. This segment introduced the use of magic on both sides of the battle and is a good 7 minutes longer then Dead Fantasy I. DFII was the continuation of part I when Tifa came in and saved Yuna and Rikku. The 3 on 3 battle went down fiercely beginning at the temple. When Ayane destroyed the temple, the fight went down on the side of the temple as the girls were still fighting, falling down. Rachel managed and destroy a part of the temple and the FF girls landed safely on a piece of debris into the lava pit. The girls were about to meet their doom in the lava until Rinoa saved them by turning the lava pit into snow. Rinoa helped the FF girls, and so did Kairi. Rinoa created a teleport that sent all the girls to one on one battles. Dead Fantasy III Dead Fantasy III premiered on July 13, 2009. A preview of Dead Fantasy III was shown at Fanimecon 2009 and Anime Boston 2009. This segment was only five minutes, half as long as part II. It was the first DF to have shown the characters completely injured, showing blood, and ripped clothing. Part III stars Tifa and Hitomi fighting inside an abandoned church after being sent through a portal that Rinoa created in part II. The girls face off in a fierce fight with both fighting fairly evenly until Tifa uses Materia to blind Hitomi. Hitomi, however, turns the fight around while fighting blind, knocking Materia out of Tifa one by one and using them against her until the finale, when she smashes Tifa through a wall, knocking the remaining Materia out of her in the process. Helena Douglas was featured briefly at the end of part III. She enters a room containing numerous Kasumi clones held in suspension tanks and releases them, which will appear in part IV. Dead Fantasy IV Dead Fantasy IV premiered on July 20, 2009. It was previewed at Fanimecon 2009 and Anime Boston 2009 along with Dead Fantasy III & V. The trailer was created by Yuna800. The concept of Dead Fantasy IV was inspired by the opening of Final Fantasy VIII, where it begins on the beach, words are displayed, and Yuna and Kasumi fights in a flower field (in which Rinoa appears in the FFVIII opening), and the song that is played is Liberi Fatali. Like DFIII, DFIV is also five minutes. Yuna and Kasumi are the two characters announced for part IV, as well as Kairi who appeared in the beginning. Kairi wakes up on a beach after being teleported by Rinoa in part II. She discovers a white feather in the sand and walks away from the shoreline. The screen then switches to Yuna and Kasumi, who fights to a standstill until Kasumi's clones, who were sent by Helena from DFIII, arrives. (Kasumi is also shown fighting the clones, this means that Helena is against both sides) Yuna then transforms into her summoner form, which was the way she appeared in Final Fantasy X. She summons the aeons: Shiva, Ifrit, Valefor, Ixion and Bahamut. The aeons fights off numerous clones, but in the end, were outnumbered and killed. Just as the clones were about to deliver the final blow on an exhausted Yuna, Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII) appears and rescues her. Kasumi, sensing the tide of battle shift, teleports herself and the remaining clones into retreat. Cloud and Yuna then rides off on his motorbike, with her resting on his back. The screen then quickly shows a flashback of Tifa on Zack's cliff that begins Cloud and Tifa's story of how they came to this "game." Dead Fantasy V Dead Fantasy V premiered on July 28, 2009. Part V was the continuation of parts III and IV. It stars Tifa Lockhart in her attempt to defeat the army of ninjas sent by Hayate. It was 8 minutes long. Hayate was introduced in the beginning of DFV. He sent the ninjas, presumbly the Tenshin Mugen clan, to defeat Tifa. Tifa was defeated and Hayate took her to a helicopter where Helena awaits to retrieve Tifa. Hitomi and Helena left in the helicopter while Hayate stayed behind. Meanwhile, it was revealed that Kasumi took her clones to a unknown place and was killing them. Weakened, the clones were about to finish her off, until Ryu Hayabusa came in and saved her. Momiji (from Ninja Gaiden) came in as well and read Kasumi's mind, reflecting on the events of parts I, II, and IV. Cloud and Yuna finally arrived at the city, where the helicopter in which Tifa was in also arrived. Characters Yuna Type: Ranged, Utility Fighting Style: Gunner , Summoner Weapon:, Colt 1911's,Nirvana, Dress Sphere Game Appearance: Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2, KH:2 DF Appearances: I'', ''II, IV, V'' Yuna is the first character introduced in ''Dead Fantasy . Yuna begins the show running through an enormous ancient temple while being pursued by two shadowed figures who later turn out to be Kasumi and Ayane. She puts up a fair fight against the two kunoichi, but ultimately needs help to even the odds. She is average in speed, but can shoot projectiles from a distance (Energy based bullets). She is also equipped with Potions and Ethers, which she used to revive Tifa in Dead Fantasy II. Her one-on-one battle will evidently be with Kasumi, as shown when she knocked the young ninja inside one of the lunar portals. She later fights Kasumi in the flower fields in DFIV, where they were attacked by the Kasumi X clones. Yuna transformed into her summoner form and summoned Shiva, Ifrit, Valefore, Bahamut, and Ixion to fend off the clones. However the clones defeated the creatures and Yuna turned back into her gunner form. Just as she was about to be killed, Cloud saves her. Yuna joins Cloud as they headed towards the city in DFV. Kasumi Type: Balanced Fighting Style: Mugen Tenshin Ninjutsu Weapon: Ninpo, Ninjatō, Tanto Game Appearance: Dead or Alive DF Appearances: I'', ''II, IV, V'' Kasumi is an exiled ninja, who's fighting style is the Mugen Tenshin Style Ninjitsu. Kasumi appears as she normally appears in the DOA games; teleport. Kasumi makes a fair fight using her ninpo and her knife for self-defense. Kasumi is partially weak in Dead Fantasy as she takes a lot of damage from the FF girls, however she was able to hold her own against all three of them at one point in DF II, when she is defending Ayane. In the end of DFII where Rinoa uses her Sorceress power to teleport the DOA girls, Yuna pushes Kasumi and now the two are now in the flower fields fighting again in DFIV. They were attacked by the Kasumi X clones. Kasumi, confused and not knowing who they are, helped Yuna fought off the clones. She later transported herself and the clones to an unknown area where she finished them off. She was then saved by Ryu Hayabusa and Momiji. Ayane '''Type:' Agile, Magical Fighting Style: Mugen Tenshin Hajin Mon Ninjutsu Weapon: Ninpo, Energy Sword "Genra" Game Appearance: Dead or Alive DF Appearances: I'', ''II Ayane is Kasumi's half-sister and a ninja with the fighting styles of Hajin Mon Style Ninjutsu. She appears along side Kasumi fighting Yuna in the first DF until Rikku appears. Ayane is very powerful and she gives a great deal to the FF girls. In one part of DFII, she uses her Ninpo power, just like the one she did from her ending in Dead or Alive 4 to destroy the building. In the end of DFII, Ayane and Rikku were shown teleporting far away only to fight again. Rikku Type: Agile, Ninja Thief Fighting Style: '''Brazilian Capoeira '''Weapon: Twin Blades, Dress Sphere Game Appearance: Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2, KH:2 DF Appearances: I'', ''II Rikku is a character from Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2. She comes to Yuna's aid soon into Dead Fantasy I, stealing Ayane's weapon but then returning it to keep things fair. She's extremely fast and reliable, protecting Yuna throughout Dead Fantasy I and then an MP-less Tifa in Dead Fantasy II. At the end of DFII, Rikku kicked Ayane into one of the portals Rinoa set. She will be facing Ayane on a one-on-one battle as she was teleported with her. Hitomi Type: Strong Fighting Style: Karate Weapon: Fists Game Appearance: Dead or Alive DF Appearances: I'', ''II, III, V'' Hitomi appears just in time in the first DF to help aid Kasumi and Ayane fight off Yuna and Rikku. Hitomi is the only person in DF that doesn't have magical powers. So she can't shoot fireballs or anything magical like the other girls can. However, Hitomi is very powerful as her fists are hard as a brick wall. She makes a great opponent for Tifa, but she's at a disadvantage against her as Tifa is able to utilize magic but unlike Tifa she does not rely on MP to fight, and therefore; lasts much longer stamina-wise. In DFIII, she went head-to-head with Tifa in an all out battle in an abandoned church. Hitomi made a great fight with her, but when Tifa blinded her with the Final Fantasy magic spell, darkness, Hitomi managed to extract all the materia out of her and use it's powers against her. Hitomi was victorious, but was later disappointed when Hayate appeared and finished Tifa off. She leaves with Helena in a helicopter back to the city with the materia in her posession in part V. Tifa '''Type:' Strong, Magical Fighting Style: Zangan-Ryu Martial Arts Weapon: Unarmed, Materia Game Appearance: Final Fantasy VII DF Appearances: I'', ''II, III, V'' Tifa is a character in the most popular installment of the FF series, Final Fantasy VII, being main-character Cloud's childhood friend. Tifa appears at the very end of Dead Fantasy I, saving Yuna and Rikku by dispatching all three Dead or Alive girls at once with her martial arts ability. She arrives sporting a multitude of materia, although she does not utilize it until Dead Fantasy II. So far, she is the only member on the Final Fantasy side that uses her fists, matching up with Hitomi from the DOA series. She is evidently equipped with, at minimum, the following materia: Fire, Ice, Lightning, Time, Gravity, Barrier, and Contain. Her one-on-one opponent is Hitomi, whom she was seen tackling into Rinoa's portal before being teleported elsewhere. She fights Hitomi in DFIII, but before Tifa seems to have lost to her after all materia was extracted, Hayate came in and sent the ninjas to kill Tifa in DFV. She put up a long, rough fight, but was eventually defeated by Hayate after many ninjas failed. During the fight with the ninjas, a flashback appeared where Tifa was shown about to jump off a cliff as Cloud tried to save her. It was then revealed that she was possibly saved by Rinoa, because of the angel wing feather, and she found herself at the temple, where the events of DFII began. She is now officially under the hands of Helena at DOATEC; no one knows what will happen to her. Rachel '''Type:' Tank Fighting Style: Demon Hunter Weapon: Fiend Magic, Warhammer, Peluda Tail (whip) Game Appearance: Ninja Gaiden DF Appearances: II Rachel is a scantily-clad Fiend Hunter appearing in the new X-box version of Ninja Gaiden. DOA fans were shocked to see Rachel as she is from another Tecmo game helping out the DOA girls (just like how everyone was shocked to see Kairi of Kingdom Hearts helping out the FF girls). Rachel is powerful in every sense of the word. Her warhammer is a very useful weapon as it can hit anyone hard. Rachel was about to get pushed into the portal Rinoa made by Kairi. However, Rachel avoided her and headed to attack Rinoa. But Rachel didn't succeed as Rinoa had teleported everyone to different areas for a one-on-one fight. Rinoa Type: Agile, Magical Fighting Style: Sorcery Weapon: Sorceress Power, Vanishing Star, Silenced Tear Game Appearance: Final Fantasy VIII DF Appearances: II Rinoa is a character from Final Fantasy VIII. Rinoa's appearance was a surprise to many viewers. A 17-year-old Sorceress and love interest to Final Fantasy VIII protagonist Squall Leonhart, Rinoa has not made many appearances outside of her debut game. She wields her own version of her boy's icon weapon, the gunblade, in one hand and her icon weapon, the Blaster Edge, in the other while simultaneously implementing the Sorceress Power with her angel wings unfurled. She saves the match's combatants from a fiery fate in a pool of lava by solidifying the environment in ice, then she too joins the fray. After demonstrating telekinetic powers and the FFVIII spells Tornado and Holy, she utilizes the power of the Lunar Cry to conjure portals from the moon and separate the girls for a series of one-on-one brawls. Although Kairi was intending to knock Rachel into one of these portals, Rachel made it to Rinoa instead and was blasted off with her, heralding a massive magical battle between the Sorceress and the fiend hunter. Kairi Type: Agile Fighting Style: Valor Weapon: Oathkeeper, Oblivion, Kairi's Keyblade, Valor Form '' '''Game Appearance:' Kingdom Hearts DF Appearances: II, IV Kairi is a 15-year-old schoolgirl from the hit videogame Kingdom Hearts, also made by Square, the creators of Final Fantasy. She is the wielder of the keyblade. She once helped save entire worlds from a consuming darkness called the Heartless by assisting Sora, her love interest aswell as he himself holding feelings for Kairi, with the help of select characters from both the Disney and the Final Fantasy series. Little was seen of her fighting ability, as she arrived close to the end of Dead Fantasy II almost as an afterthought to Rinoa's grand arrival and was given little chance to show off around Rinoa's displays of Sorceress power. Befor Kairi has the chance to fight after being summoned, she jumps into ther air, and turnes into Valor form; a form consisting of a red colored outfit while wielding two keyblades. Ironicly, the two she uses are the keyblades Roxas (Sora's "other half") wields: Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Her one-on-one opponent is unknown, as she fell into one of Rinoa's portals alone while going for Rachel. In DFIV, she was revealed to have landed in a beach, which could possibly be Destiny Islands, her home town. Helena Type: Unknown Fighting Style: Pi Qua Quan Weapon: None Game Appearance: Dead or Alive DF Appearances: III, V'' Helena appeared at the end of part III. She is the heir to DOATEC. She sent the Kasumi X clones where they battled Yuna and Kasumi. She also appeared in DFV taking Tifa and bringing her back to DOATEC. Cloud '''Type:' Unknown Fighting Style: Unknown Weapon: Fusion Swords Game Appearance: Final Fantasy VII DF Appearances: IV, V'' Cloud Strife appears in DFIV, and was the first male to appear in Dead Fantasy. He appears just in time to save Yuna. Taking her to the city in hopes to find Tifa, he has a flashback of his childhood friend jumping off a cliff where Zack Fair's buster sword stood. He finally arrives on the outskirts of the city in DFV just in time to see the DOATEC helicopter flying in. Hayate '''Type:' Unknown Fighting Style: Ninjutsu Weapon: Unknown Game Appearance: Dead or Alive DF Appearances: V'' Hayate appears in DFV. He sends the ninjas to kill Tifa. Since the ninjas fail to defeat her, Hayate defeats her and takes her to the helicopter where Helena is waiting to take her back to DOATEC. Ryu Hayabusa '''Type:' Unknown Fighting Style: Ninjutsu Weapon: Ninja Sword Game Appearance: Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden DF Appearances: V'' Ryu Hayabusa appears at the end of DFV. He saves Kasumi from the Kasumi X clones. He is accompanied by Momiji. Momiji '''Type:' Unknown Fighting Style: Unknown Weapon: Naginta Game Appearance: Ninja Gaiden DF Appearances: V Momiji appears at the end of DFV. She accompanies Hayabusa in helping Kasumi. She reads Kasumi's mind reflecting on the events of DF I, II, and IV. Trivia *Originally part III was suppose to be Rikku and Ayane, but according to a poll made by Monty Oums, part III now stars Tifa and Hitomi by fan's request from the poll. *So far all the girls have had fights in the order they entered Rinoa's lunar portals. *Monty has stated that Rikku will be going through multiple dressphere changes in the next Dead Fantasy and had set up a contest where artists would draw designs for the dressphere changes Rikku could go through. External Links * Game Trailers Category:Fandom